This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a request for a Teragrid cluster allocation to be used during a summer program in computational biology at the new University of California campus in Merced, California, from June 2 July 11, 2008. Nine undergraduate science and engineering students (who have already been selected) will spend five weeks attending lectures and computer laboratories at UC Merced and one week visiting the NSF National Center for Supercomputing Applications (host at UIUC/NSCA: Prof. Erik Jakobsson). These students will learn the principles and practice of molecular dynamics using a widely used program suite, GROMACS. The students will initially learn GROMACS using a small Linux cluster at UC Merced. The requested allocation on the Teragrid clusters will allow them to run more interesting and realistic molecular dynamics simulations on biological systems. Additionally, it will be an opportunity for the students to learn about supercomputing and the logistics of using such facilities.